cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ev09 Insurgency
|- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| ev09 *ev09Assaultt *ev09Intel *ev09Infril NKA, Justice Gang, FIA remnants. |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|CPU *CEU *Task Force Vierra *Unit 23 *Unit 57 *Unit 13 *Armed Office |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Alexander Goh Chan Kai Wen (POW) Chia Ming Ta (POW) Bryant Goh Mikkel Goh |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| CM Shaun Seah (IJA) RM Kiran Prabakaran(IJA) Captain Ethel Siew (IJA) FM Samuel Wong (IJA; POW) BRIG Choo Min Han (IIA) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|40 |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|30 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|'15 IJA 3 POW' |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|'14 IJA 5 IIA 11 POW' |- |colspan="2" style="border-top: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); text-align: center;"| |} The Ev09 Insurgency was a conflict between members of CPU and ev09. the War of Interests The War of Interests, which had dragged on since March 2008, involved 2 of the school's major corporations and their private armies, and 4 school factions. Eventually, the two corporations sued for bankruptcy, and 2 of the factions, on the same side, collapsed. Only two remained. The communist anarchist ev09, and the authoritarian dictatorship CPU. ev09 insurgens With major factions and their followers all held in POW and refugee camps, major fighting was all but over in June 2009. Battle of the Hills Main Articles: Battle of Mt. Kaninabu, Battle of Mt. Treetop, Operation Vigilant Resolve, Operation Joint Retrieval 2, Operation Texas 5 CPU Chief Marshal Shaun Seah, the 4th Leader, led Unit 57 in anti-insurgency operations in the Bukit Purmei area, and the two battles fought there were fought with advanced information, including IT technology and forward operators. The Prefectorial Board of Radin Mas, worried that this might lead to the total domination of the school by one of the powers, intervened. In one sweep action, 50 Prefects took up positions in the Hillock, Radin Mas Forward Operating Bases, and arrested over 20 CPU and ev09 Operatives. This led to a joint-ev09-CPU operation to save what military equipment they had on the hills from Prefects. The Prefects imposed an order of CPU and ev09, forcing them to destroy all military installations outside of school. This led to small scale fighting. Wong Administration and the Downfall of CPU The new leader, FM Samuel Wong, had originally had a soft stance on ev09 insurgents, but after a planned attack on one of his visits to Fort Summit, Battle of Mt. Treetop, he issued an order to focus all CPU forces on capturing ev09 insurgents. He and his deputy, Brigadier General Choo Min Han, fought in various small-scale skirmishes from June to October. In October, Brigadier General Choo was captured and IIA-ed in a planned kidnap. Choo was the Leader's long-tim friend, being aquaintances since 2005 in CPU Academy. the Leader, devastated from the lost, issued an executive order. It stated: "Remaining CPU Units are to gather at the remains of Fort Summit for an emergency briefing. Mandatory." With 12 men, Wong, the last CPU leader, led a charge up Telok Blangah Hill, where he and his remaining men were slaughtered by ev09 forces, and out of the 12, 4 will have been captured, 5 wounded severely, and 3 held accountable for. Among the 3 were LTC Darius Wong, the Leader, and a well-decorated Sergeant. With ev09 insurgents on their backs, the 3 engaged in a fighting retreat 2km long, falling back to the old CPU Academy campus. The Captain was IJA and left behind, LTC Wong was injured in the left eye and upper torso, and the Leader with a broken spine and clipped off finger. There, in the CPU Academy, the Leader, Samuel Wong, was captured by ev09 members. He was tortured, and forced to issue a statement: "The oppresive dictatorship of CPU has been disbanded. All prisoners are to be exonerated and returned back to their factions. All CPU property is to be handed over to ev09. All CPU Military Hardware is to be handled over to ev09. All CPU Military Bases are to be destroyed. CPU Documents to be handed to ev09 for disposement. I, the 5th Leader of CPU, Emperor of the Bukit Purmei Hills, Chief Justice of the CPU Court and Chief Treasurer, hereby tender my resignation. ev09 Rules." New ev09 Leader Bryant Goh accepted the surrender of Field Marshal Samuel Wong, with Field Marshal Ivan Cheong, the 3rd Leader, (2006-2007), standing witness.